The Children of the Prophecy
by DracoFrodo
Summary: Snape heard the entire prophecy concerning the Dark Lords downfall. Dumbledore went after him but when he was found, Voldemort had already learned the prophecy. What will happen to Harry and Neville the 2 boys of the prophecy. Who will become the chosen1?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: J.K Rowling owns all the characters, I own nothing. Oh Well

A/N: This is my first story so please be honest with me. Any recomendations to make the story better, ideas for future chapters, constructive critisism...Thanks!

...

James and Lilly Potter were sitting in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts along with their fellow aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom. Dumbledore had called them here for a very urgent message, which they answered with no delay.

Upon Dumbledore's entering, Lilly noticed that he was looking very grave. So she asked, "What's happened now Dumbledore? Has You-Know-Who gathered even more followers?"

Dumbledore noticed her anxious tone and tried to compose himself before answering. "No Lilly, I'm afraid this is quite a different matter." He paused for a breath to decide how he would phrase this terrible news. "I'm sure you all know of my recent hiring of the divination teacher, Professor Trelawney." Once they had all nodded their heads he continued. "Well, I had not expected her interview to amount to much, and have never been so mistaken in my life. She started off trying to convince me that she had the inner-eye, sounding phony all the meanwhile. But part of the way through the interview a sudden shadow fell over her and she uttered the prophecy:

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies'"

There was a long silence after the prophecy was read. Finally Alice decided that she needed some things clarified and spoke up, "Dumbledore I don't understand, this prophecy pertains to both our little Neville _and_ James and Lilly's son."

"That is exactly why I have asked for you all to come. As Voldemort has not yet chosen "his equal" the prophecy could be about either of your sons." Taking another pause to let the new shock wear off he then went into his plan on keeping them safe.

"There are many precautions that I believe necessary for you to take. First off I think it best that your family's go into hiding under the findless charm. This means that you would have to give up your jobs in order to keep yourselves hidden.

"I offer myself as both of your secret keepers, but if you do not think me suitable for the job then I strongly suggest that you use each other to minimize the amount of people who know of your whereabouts."

James did not like the idea of hiding and being almost trapped within his house. In his opinion this wasn't even necessary, yet, because You-Know-Who had no knowledge of the prophecy, and he said this to Dumbledore.

"Ah, I wish it were so James, but it so happens that my interview, being in the Hogs Head Inn, was not as private as I thought. You see many of the Death Eaters keep close tabs on me, which I just recently learned, and one eavesdropped on the interview and heard the prophecy."

"Did you catch him?" Asked Frank earnestly.

"I'm afraid not. He slipped right through my fingers that time, but I caught a glimpse of him before he apparated away. I didn't know if he was a Death Eater at that time so I wasn't sure if he would go straight to Voldemort. Nonetheless I tracked him down as quickly as I could. When I found him, he nearly slipped away again but I grabbed hold of him and fed him veraticerum until he gave me some answers about the prophecy and what he had done with that information.

"He forcibly told me that he worked for Voldemort and that he had reported straight there after hearing such an insightful piece of information. I'm currently holding him under very tight security and believe that with time and reflection- on his part, he will become a most valuable spy for us."

Lilly noticed that Dumbledore had carefully avoided looking at her and wondered why. "Dumbledore, who is this Death Eater, you haven't given us a name?"

Dumbledore was reluctant to answer because he knew that it would upset her very much, but they all had a right to know. "The Death Eater is Severus Snape."

There were many different opinions taken on this statement. James responded with, "I should have known the slime ball would find his way to You-Know-Who". That was followed directly by, "What! Severus wouldn't do something like that!" from Lilly. While Frank and Alice looked upset that there was yet another Death Eater, but having never met Snape did not understand why they're friends reacted like that

"Where are you keeping him Dumbledore? I want to have a few words with my old friend," said Lily scathingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: J.K Rowling owns all the characters, I own nothing. Oh Well

A/N: This is my first story so please be honest with me. Any recomendations to make the story better, ideas for future chapters, constructive critisism...Thanks!

...

As Lilly got up from her seat and made her way to Dumbledore, Dumbledore acted perfectly calm as he said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that just yet Lilly. Seeing you and James today will just confuse him. He will have mixed feelings about seeing James but I'm just not sure what your presence will do. We can't get another chance at a spy like this. I'm sorry Lilly, maybe another day. Right now we need to plan your safety."

"Of course Dumbledore, that is the most important thing right now," said James reluctantly. "Lilly come sit down again, please. Think of Harry"

Once Lilly was sitting again and she began to cool off, Dumbledore asked if they needed more time to choose they're secret keeper.

Another ten minutes went by as the two families deliberated. The Longbottoms announced first that they would be honored if James their secret keeper. And the Potters likewise chose Frank to be their secret keeper. Dumbledore, needless to say was disappointed that neither family had wanted him as their secret keeper. But he was just relieved they had settled for each other, and not chosen one of their friends. Dumbledore didn't want to say it but he did not trust James' friends entirely. He knew that there was something suspicious about at least one of them.

Now they just needed to gather everyone they wanted to tell their secret to because once the spell was preformed and each family was in their house it would be difficult for anyone else to be told.

It was another week before both families had found a location they wanted to hide in. For the Potters, they had moved from the Potter mansion in the country to a cottage in Godric's Hallow. As for the Longbottoms, they decided to move from their home in London out to Liverpool.

Each family had brought the people they wanted to include in the secret to the ceremony. For the Potter's they brought: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Petter Petigrew plus a few other members of the Order of the Phoenix, James' parents, and of course Dumbledore. Lilly was upset because she couldn't tell her parents, with them being muggles the house would automatically send them away.

The Longbottom's brought: Agustus Longbottom, Alice's parents Marcus and Elizabeth, and would also be telling the same members of the Order and Dumbledore.

They first came to James and Lilly's house and did the ceremony. Everything worked out fine and after when everyone but James, Lilly, Harry and Frank looked confused, Frank went around to everyone in turn and told them the secret. Then they went directly to the Longbottom's house and went through the same procedure only this time it was James who went around enlightening everyone.

"And now we begin our life of confinement within our own homes," said James dryly still not altogether liking this idea.

"That reminds me James, now that you won't be needing your cloak, I was wondering if I would be able to borrow it for little project I'm conducting," Dumbledore said finishing with a twinkle in his eyes. James was caught, now he couldn't sneak away at all. Well he had no choice now, "Of course Dumbledore, its at our new home right now. So you can accompany us home if you would like," said James.

"Goodbye everyone," said Lilly with Harry in her arms. With that James, Lilly and Harry apparated away (with Dumbledore right behind them) to start their new life in hiding.

...The Story Will Get Better. I Promise!


End file.
